


For The World

by DeredereWrites



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Dnd campaigns are all fanfiction, Dnd characters wheee, Existential Crisis, First Kiss, Oneshot, does this count as an original work if it fits within dnd?, he/they pronouns, homebrew dnd, pre relationship kinda?, space is spooky, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Amora has some questions. Hea doesn't have the answers, but he'll gladly listen to them talk.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	For The World

Amora sits on the observation deck of the Star Sailor. Behind them, they hear a set of footsteps and then a voice.

“Darling Angel! What are you doing up here?” Hea asks. He sits down beside them.

Hea is rather pale, with grey hair. Two chunks of it on either side of his head are styled up into horns, although whether they’re supposed to be that way or whether Hea goes out of his way to style it, Amora isn't sure. Hea’s red shirt and gold jewelry are just about the only big pops of color in the room, what with Amora’s monochrome black and white color scheme and the lights so low they may as well be off. 

Unconsciously, Amora wraps a great white wing around their friend. They’ve been happy for Hea’s presence since the moment they met them, and they truly doubt that they could've gotten this far without him. Since recruiting them on that planet for the spaceship's crew, Hea’s been an ever present part of Amora’s afterlife.

“Thinking,” Amora says.

“Would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?” Hea asks. He leans into Amora’s touch.

“What sort of life I lived. It can’t have been a good one if I died so young. Or maybe this is the fault of whoever brought me back. If it is then why? And, why bring me back in the first place? Were they on that ship I woke up in? And if they were, why couldn't they see me? I just… Have so many questions,” Amora says. 

Hea would love to give Amora answers, but they truly don't have them. “You have a lot of existential questions.”

“My whole existence is one big question, dear,” Amora says.

Hea closes his eyes and smiles, about to respond with something witty, when he truly grasps what Amora said. “Dear!”

Amora hums, questioningly.

“You called me dear!” Hea says. 

“I did,” Amora responds. “You’ve given me a whole host of nicknames. I thought it was about time I matched you.”

Hea thinks that they would like to grab Amora’s face and kiss them right now, but that would be impolite to Amora and also probably would not have the reaction that he hopes for. Instead, he settles for lacing their fingers together. “I love it.”

Amora squeezes his hand briefly. They sit in silence for a moment.

“You know,” Amora says, “there's something scary about it. Space, so many planets and people.”

“And what would that be?” Hea asks.

“It's so big and vast, and just looking at it makes me feel so small. It reminds me, even more so than any battle we might face, that I’m not indestructible. You're not. Our friends aren't. And that's… Terrifying.”

Hea takes a sharp breath. Thinking about it, Amora is absolutely right. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

“We are nearing our destination,” the ship’s AI says. “Please prepare for landing.” 

Amora stands up and dusts off their dress. Stylistically, it looks old, with the corset laced in the front, and the sleeves with the puffed shoulders that gather at the elbow and then flare out to their mid forearm. They have several layers of skirts, although it doesn't give much structure to the overall look. Nevertheless, it’s condition is completely new, and probably didn't even have dust on it in the first place. 

“I should be going now, seeing as I’m supposed to help with that,” Amora says.

Impulsively, Hea decides to take that kiss. “Hey, wait!”

Amora does, and Hea stands. They put their hands on either side of Amora’s face, and stand on their tiptoes. Amora leans down to properly make eye contact, standing at almost a foot and a half taller than Hea. 

Hea is uncoordinated when he presses his lips to Amora’s, almost missing their mouth entirely. Amora quickly rights them, which is the reaction that Hea hoped for but wasn't quite expecting. They kiss back, wrapping their arms around his waist. 

“Amora!” The captain calls.

The two pull away. “I should.. Get that.”

Even their blush is a faint shade of grey. Hea is.. Entirely unsurprised. “Yeah. Um, finish this conversation later?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Dnd fic for a campaign I'm in called Star Sailor! My character is Amora and Hea belongs to my very lovely S/O Ezra <3
> 
> I think the only things necessary to understand this are that my character, Amora, is an amnesiac ghost who woke up on a spaceship one day, not knowing how they got there or where they were. They got off the ship on a random planet and then picked up and left on a run down ship with next to no crew as soon as possible. They then recruited Hea onto the crew.


End file.
